


Home

by WangCharEr



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, the other members are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangCharEr/pseuds/WangCharEr
Summary: He scrambled off the hotel sofa and quickly snatched his phone off the table and answered it. "Jaebum hyung!" He couldn't contain his excitement, even if he wasn't feeling well, at east he could talk to his boyfriend for a bit before he had to leave for his schedule.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work doesn't have anything at all to do with my other work If Only. It's a completely separate fic.

Jackson's always been open with his sexuality. He can't define his sexuality as being strictly this or that and his boyfriend didn't mind it because he loved him just the way he was.

He would date a girl just as much as he wouldn't mind dating a boy because he's one of those people who don't mind getting affection from or showing affection to guys. In fact he's kissed a man on the lips before, of course, it was for an episode of SNL Korea and it was in the script that he had to do it but Jackson figures that it was because of his open mindedness that the scene was included in the script at all.

Jackson is always ready to deal out affection to his group members in the form of neck and cheek kisses and hugs every time they ask for it or if and when they need it.

When they are on broadcasts or interviews and the punishment is kissing the other member's cheek, he is the least hesitant to do it just like that time on Weekly Idol during their Comeback for If You Do. Doni and Coni hyung made him and Yugyeom sing a confession song while holding each other and looking into each other's eyes. The only thing he was bitter about was the fact that he had to look up at Yugyeom. That boy was way too tall for his own good.

Jackson huffed and took another gulp of his organic green tea, he hadn't been drinking it as much lately because of all his schedules in China and as a result, he now had breakouts under his chin and jaw again. It wasn't a lot but it was still there and some of the fans were noticing too.

Jackson hasn't been feeling too well lately and he had a fever a few days ago, which happened to coincide with having to fly from Korea to Japan and then to China for the Top Surprise conference. It also meant that he stayed awake for two whole days which he's betting made him more ill.

His boyfriend was already worried as it was and add onto the fact that he almost fainted during their recent Japan Showcase, his worry had increased tenfold.

Jackson was currently nursing a cold and he missed his boyfriend so much because they were back home in Korea and he was still in China, but he had to power through because his day was far from over. He had another schedule to go to in a few hours.

Jackson had just finished his tea and was startled out of his thoughts when his phone began to ring.

His mood was instantly elevated and a smile stretched across his lips because he knew that tune. He would recognise it anywhere. It was his boyfriend calling!

He scrambled off the hotel sofa and quickly snatched his phone off the table and answered it. "Jaebum hyung!" He couldn't contain his excitement, even if he wasn't feeling well, at east he could talk to his boyfriend for a bit before he had to leave for his schedule.

"Jackson-ah, hey." In contrast to Jackson's loud greeting, Jaebum's was softer but there was no mistaking the obvious affection he felt for the younger in his tone. "How're you doing?"

Jackson sat back in his previous spot and frowned because of course that would be Jaebum's first question. "I told you I was fine yesterday hyung."

Jaebum sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He could hear the slight irritation in his boyfriends tone but he dismissed it, he was worried for his boyfriend's health. Jackson hadn't had proper rest since they finished promotions for their recent Comeback, Hard Carry. The group had finished their Canada fan meetings after which Jackson had had to fly straight to China after they had gotten back to Korea after the fan signs they had done. And then when they had flown to Japan for promotions for their new Mini Album, Jackson had flown to meet them and had had to fly back to China again. Then the whole group had flown to Korea for a few fan signs, to which Jackson had had to attend and then had to go back to China where he currently was, and then they were back to Japan.

He was really worried about Jackson because he had been flying all over the place, back and forth, not getting enough rest and the stress had clearly taken its toll. Even the fans noticed that Jackson had not been his usual self and was looking ill, which he was! But his boyfriend was stubborn though, he refused to rest, wanting to complete his China schedules because he wanted to entertain people and help relieve their stress, no matter the damage it does to himself. What he maybe didn't understand or maybe he did, was that there were others who worried about him too, who wanted him healthy and stress-free as well, especially Jaebum, his boyfriend.

"I know that, babe but you know how worried I am about you." Jaebum finally replied.

Jackson sighed and nodded a little before he remembered that he was on the phone and therefore his boyfriend couldn't see him. "I know, but you shouldn't worry too much. I hear frowning causes wrinkles." Jackson said, trying to lighten the mood.

Jaebum laughed and turned on his side, cuddling the pillow that Jackson always used when they shared his bed, Jackson usually preferring to sleep together with the leader rather than climb up onto the top bunk because it was 'always cold, hyung!'. Although, he wouldn't ever tell Jackson that he actually cuddled the other's pillow when he missed him just because the pillow smelled like the younger boy.

"You know I'll still worry regardless, and I know that even if I get wrinkles, I know you'll still love me." He said softly into the phone.

"I will." Jackson said, bringing his legs onto the sofa to get more comfortable. "I don't care if you're slowly becoming bald, or if you get wrinkles or anything. You'll still be my chic and sexy leader, my sangnamja boyfriend." He continued, voice soft but filled with amusement and with a mischievous grin on his face.

Jaebum laughed loudly which caused Jackson to laugh as well. Trust Jackson to still call him 'chic and sexy' even when they were not in the same country. "God, Jackson, I'm crazy about you, you know that?"

Jackson's breath hitched, his laughter abruptly cutting off. Jaebum however went on, "I love you more and more everyday, more than words can express, and sometimes I even wonder what would've happened if you hadn't become an idol, if you'd instead still been fencing, what would my life have been like."

Okay, now Jackson was worried, his boyfriend never got this sentimental, ever, so what was making him say these things. He had to ask. "Babe, are you okay?" He asked straightening up from his relaxed posture.

His boyfriend went on as if he hadn't heard him. "I'm really glad that you approached me when you were still a trainee, even if I had to endure you calling me 'bboy king' all the time because you forgot my name. I love you Jackson, so much." Jaebum murmured, tightening his already suffocating grip on the pillow because he wanted Jackson to understand how he felt, all the words he couldn't convey properly.

Jackson's eyes softened, his form relaxing from its stiff posture and he settled back into the chair. A smile blooming onto his face. "Jaebum hyung..." He said softly, his eyes stinging from the overwhelming emotions, most of which was happiness, the other included sadness because in this moment, right now, he wanted his boyfriends strong arms around him. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. When are you coming back home?" The older asked, he was desperate to see his boyfriend.

Jackson wiped his eyes. "The day after tomorrow, those will be my last schedules in China for a while and then I'll be all yours."

"Good." Jaebum replied. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will." Jackson checked the time and mentally cursed. He had to leave soon. Sure enough, there was a knock on the hotel door and Jackson's manager's voice drifted through, informing Jackson that they had to leave for his next schedule in ten minutes. "Hyung, I have to go now but I'll talk to you later, okay?" He said standing up.

"Okay, see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Jackson replied and ended the call. He stood there for a few moments before his manager's voice rang out again, reminding him that they would be late if they didn't leave soon.

 

Jackson waved to the few fans that followed him through the airport as he made his way to the exit. He made sure that his mask was in place, to cover up his face since he had chosen to forgo makeup on the trip back home, not wanting to waste time on such a trivial thing and instead wanting to get home faster.

He chatted with the fans as he waited for the car to arrive. One particular question from a fan wearing a 'eat me I'm organic' shirt caught his attention though. He remembered seeing a girl wearing a just shirt like that during one of their Thailand fan signs, but the only difference was that this one was a light pink while the other one had been white. Yes, he remembered, how could he forget that he was indirectly propositioned, with a type of food at that. Jackson inwardly shuddered. He was happily taken, thank you very much.

The fan had asked if he was happy to be back in Korea. "Of course I'm happy to be back. I really missed my JB and also my members."

It took a few seconds for what he had said to sink in but when it did, he wanted to hit himself because that was such a stupid thing to say. He had said 'my' insinuating that Jaebum belonged to him. He had also said JB first and then the members, as in singular not as a collective, also insinuating that he missed them separately and in different ways. He just really hoped that they didn't realise. He really, really doubted that though, fans liked to analyse everything they idols said, hoping to fuel their dreams and wishes of whatever relationships they thought were going on in any group.

Jackson sighed in relief when the car came to a stop in front of him. He quickly got and and strapped on his seat belt, more than ready to get to the dorm and see his boyfriend.

The ride was quiet and then they had arrived. Jackson scrambled out of the car, and made his way up the stairs as quick as he could, when he arrived on the floor of their dorm, he keyed in the security code and entered the flat.

He expected the members to be around to welcome him with excited hugs. What he did not expect was for the flat to be dark except for the candlelight and for the floor to littered with roses which led directly to his and his boyfriend's shared room. There was soft ambient music drifting through slightly ajar door, and from the short glimpse Jackson got, their room was only lit with candles as well, the roses trailing past the door and into the room as well.

Jackson breathing quickened, he got his shoes off and dropped his bag on the sofa. He hurried to place his shoes in the allocated room because he needed to be in that room now. As he emerged from storing his shoes, he found his boyfriend leaning in the door frame of their shared room, arms crossed and emphasizing his muscular shoulders and biceps, which were of course not more muscular than his. That's not what caught Jackson's attention though, no, however, what did was the naked arousal that his boyfriend was displaying.

Jackson was rooted to the spot because his boyfriend was stood there, without a single piece of clothing on and Jackson had never been more turned on in his life. Desire pooled low in his gut and his pants had considerably tightened.

"Hi." When he spoke, his voice was undeniably husky and thick with arousal.

His boyfriend let out a slow smirk, the one that showed a glimpse of his perfect whit teeth. "Hi." The tone was playful.

Jackson shifted and looked around, only now noticing the lack of his other group mate's presence. "Where are the others?" He asked looking back at his boyfriend.

At that question, the older straightened and slowly made his way to the younger as he spoke. "Your boyfriend, who you haven't seen in the past few days and who you haven't been intimate with for the past few weeks is in front of you, _naked_ , and you're asking about the other members?" By the time he had finished, he was standing in front of Jackson, arms looped around his neck and face so close to his that all he would have to do is lean in those last few inches and they would be kissing.

Jackson realised that it was indeed a stupid however valid, question to have asked. They normally never had chances like this to be together and he had missed his boyfriend so much that the other member could wait for now. he had some catching up to do.

"You're right." Jackson whispered and leaned in those last few inches, capturing his boyfriends lips in a scorching kiss. "Fuck, it's good to be home." He breathed as he pulled away, his hands griping Jaebum's waist tightly.

Jaebum grinned and trailed his hands down Jackson's muscular shoulders, past the well defined biceps and let grip Jackson's wrists loosely. He slowly began walking backwards, leading Jackson by the linked appendages into their room room. "You're slightly overdressed for the occasion babe." He murmured before pulling the boy closer and proceeded to kiss the living hell out of him.

The clothes were soon discarded and Jaebum took a moment to drink in his boyfriends body. The body that he was soon to reacquainted with, all night long because they had the time. The other members had left to stay at Yugyeom's parent's house for the night because they didn't want to be around when Jackson arrived because they knew what would happen.

 

Jaebum didn't mind, this meant that they had all night to enjoy themselves and from the sounds Jackson's kiss-swollen lips elicited as Jaebum finally entered him, he definitely didn't mind either.


End file.
